


in the spirit realm

by johnllauren



Category: Our Town - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, merry christmas marv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: MR. WEBB: Can dead people fuck?
STAGE MANAGER: what
MR. WEBB: Can dead people… fuck?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a secret santa present to merry fuckin christmas marv i hope you enjoy the gay sex

MR. WEBB: Can dead people fuck?

STAGE MANAGER: what

MR. WEBB: Can dead people… fuck?

STAGE MANAGER: Why are you asking me this?

MR. WEBB: You just sent Emily back to earth to have an existential crisis or whatever and Dr. Gibbs and I have some unfinished business to get to

DEAD WOMAN: You cant do that it’s illegal!!!!!111

MR. WEBB: checkmate we’re dead everything is legal in the spirit world

STAGE MANAGER: I mean, I guess you can? I’m not going to stop you?

MR. WEBB: You know what time it is Dr. Gibbs

DR. GIBBS: (suddenly dead and in the spirit realm) I am here sweetheart

(They are suddenly naked. Dr. Gibbs puts his sin stick in Mr. Webb’s sin hole. They are in front of a bunch of dead people but it’s okay because the law can’t catch them because they’re dead. Someone screams)

STAGE MANAGER: Guys it’s not illegal anymore but please not in front of the children. Parents, cover ur kid’s eyes if u haven’t already that would probably be helpful. 

DR. GIBBS: Can’t you just magic poof us a room?

STAGE MANAGER: If you mean utilize my omnipotent powers to transport both of you into a different setting, sure (Magic poofs them a room)

(Dr. Gibbs and Mr. Webb fuck forever)

MR. WEBB: dont u think its kinda weird that we dont even kno each others first names

DR. GIBBS: my first name is doctor idk what ur on about


End file.
